


Fucking shoes.

by Blindingabel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindingabel/pseuds/Blindingabel
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 21





	Fucking shoes.

Sander: *gets down on one knee*  
Robbe: oh my god it's finally happening   
Sander: *ties shoelace*  
Robbe: fuckinG SHOES


End file.
